


Heal Me

by illyriandreamer



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, elvie for the win, rhys had a second sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriandreamer/pseuds/illyriandreamer
Summary: She died down there, the sex, blood and tears ruined her. A mask she was too afraid to take off. She needed to heal and he knew that all too well.Elvie of the Night Court, was the first daughter. And everything she did was for her family’s survival. Except she didn’t care about her own.Azriel/OC{Mature Themes/Content}





	1. Chapter One

Time had meant nothing to me for a while now, I don’t know how long I was in her clutches that afternoon, all I was to her was a slab of meat to please herself, to give her power. I only wished that I could mist her right in front of me, her body turn to atoms underneath my fingertips. My powers were fleeting, there was no possible way to carry out my dream of turning her to dust or shattering her mind to the extent so she couldn’t wipe the dribble off her own chin. 

These were the thoughts that kept me sane while her hands caressed my body and violated my pale skin. She would smirk to herself as she tasted me, thinking that my body was reacting to her touch. It was the thought of her death that kept me slick between my legs. I glowered at her as if she was the only person in my life. 

After my tongue had bought her to the edge multiple times that day I was released. I felt sick to my stomach and did she know it. That was her goal when my brother or I were whoring ourselves in her bed. She took everything we had and made it hers. To tear and create the little puppets that she loved so dearly. Amarantha liked to think she had control over us, and maybe me and Rhys were the only ones here that weren’t. This was a means to an end.

I picked myself up off her satin sheets, picking up the sheer black veil gown she forced me to wear to her bed. She came up behind me and ran her fingers through my hair and shivered at her touch. She wrapped her fingers in my waist left waves. I wanted to tear away not caring if clumps of black hair went with it. She seemed to have some twisted obsession with pulling on my hair in bed.

“My beautiful girl.” She whispered in my ear. “You’re so good at serving your queen.” I closed my eyes forcing a smirk and turned to face her. I gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth. 

“Always.” My voice was not mine own, a mask. A mask that I wore in front of her, the hewn city, that I once wore in the presence of my father. I took a slow walk out of her suite, thinking about scrubbing my skin raw to get rid of her scent. I slammed the door behind me and lent against the wall. I wanted to scream, and shake, tear down the vile court she had built. I was being watched and I turned to the right of the corridor to see the filthy Attor staring me down. Its black eyes clung to the shape of my body. I needed an outlet and that creature had sent me over the edge. 

I marched forward at the beast ready to use what I had to tear it limb by limb, not caring what Amarantha did to me for it. The few measly parts of my darkness that I had control over reached out as I boiled over. Graciously from no where my brother put a hand on my shoulder and shielded my exposed body from sight. His eyes raging violet he turned to the Attor with dictation in his voice. 

“Why don’t you find somewhere else to fester. Unless you need to lose an eye for looking at Higher Fae like dinner?” The Attor didn’t dare to respond to Rhysand as he scrambled away on his beady little legs. 

Rhys pulled his tunic off his body and put it over my head, I slipped in my arms and welcomed the comfort of fabric to my thinned paled body. Rhys pulled back my hair tied it back with a piece of leather from his wrist. I stood there and let Rhys look after me, because I knew that it helped him. When things came to their end, when we had a way out of this, Rhys needed to be okay and id just heal when I could. 

“Did you get some sleep?” I asked as he guided me towards me room. People kept their heads down as we walked by. Both of us stood straight and wore our masks.

“Enough to keep you safe.” He kissed the top of my head. 

My brother ran me a bath as I sat on the edge of the bed. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see the stars from the house of wind. I wanted Cass to hug me tightly in the morning. When I woke up in the night I wanted Az to be there hiding in the shadows. Rhys came into view and leaned against the door frame. 

“I’ve ran you a bath. I’ve left some of my clothes in there, to try and get off the smell of her. But you’ll have to dress again for tonight.” Tonight, I don’t think my body could take even being around her even if it was around other people too. “No sleep actually. I’ll take care of her.” 

“Rhys.” 

“You’ve tired her out. It will just be charm.” He kissed my head. “For Velaris.” He whispered. 

“For our dream.” I whispered back, and he left me to it.

I soaked in the bath for what seemed like hours, not that I cared. The water went cold and it wasn’t until Nuala and Cerridwen came to my room. I was silent as they helped me into the clothes that Rhys had left me and made me get into bed. 

“High Lord gave us strict instructions you’re to rest tonight.” Nuala told me as she tucked me in like a child. I rolled my eyes as Cerridwen gave me a glass of wine.

“Do you miss him?” I asked the twins, my mask dropping in front of the half wraiths. “Tell me whose orders are better. Humour me?” I asked. 

“The Shadows.” Nuala told me and walked to the door. 

“The Shadows.” Cerridwen smiled as I took a sip of wine. She took the goblet and set it down for me. “Sleep well, my lady.” 

Sleep was something that I wanted and yet feared. She was in my every dream, she was in my every waking moment. I couldn’t escape her. It felt like those hours before. The touch in my dreams felt just like I was awake. And so did the pain and punishments. As I slept I knew Rhys was receiving one or she would wait for me and terrorize us both, pull our subjects in front of us and torture them to the point of death and not even then could we help. 

Rhys told me to sleep. I didn’t get much of it, I woke up drenched in sweat. I picked up the goblet and forced the wine down my throat. To give me a buzz of any sort to stop feeling so broken. I climbed out of bed and I couldn’t smell her on me anymore. Rhys’ tunic had done its job. I pulled open the wardrobe and pulled out a soft silk dress. I ripped away the night court fabric replacing it with the navy blue high neck dress. I had no under garments, Amarantha liked to have easy access. I wanted to be sick at just the thought. I rested my hand on my aching stomach, I was hungry and I glanced at the doors. If I wanted to eat then I needed to leave the safety of my room. I brushed my hair through and pushed it back with a diadem. 

I looked down to tie up the ribbon on my heels and when I looked up I jumped back at the person who was in mirror opposite. Today she had called my beautiful, but my eyes were hollowing, the tanned skin that ran in my blood was grey. The high cheek bones that anyone would die for was because my body was starving myself, of love, happiness, flying, and the stars. I was dying. I was not the same girl that walked in arms with her brother, followed by their court of nightmares. I could not seem weak. I had to seem like I was still that girl at least in front of her. 

I walked to the ‘throne room’ passing a number of other courts people of the way, the mask of strength and power, and bitch wore on my face. As I came close to the high stone doors they opened to a girl bloodied and bruised dragged out by two guards. I looked closely at the girl. She was human, and I felt sorry for her pain. I wanted to reach out and take it away. I rested my hands in front of me and walked again into the throne room. 

There she was bright red hair and a tight red dress with red lips. Everything red for blood and power. I strutted towards her wearing a smirk and bowed gently at her then blew her a kiss as if I was the happiest girl in the room. She nodded at me and then I was free to walk towards Rhys. 

He was sipping wine in the corner of the room surrounded by a few nightmare court people. When I walked over they stopped talking. Rhys was leaned against the wall with one hand in his pocket, he smirked as he sipped on his wine. 

“Shoo.” I flapped my hands at them and they scurried off like mice leaving me and my brother in private. I took his wine off him, if I got drunk enough maybe it would be easier tonight. “Who was that girl?” I asked him. Rhys looked pained when I mentioned it. 

“The girl from the Spring Court. She came back for Tamlin.” He answered. I looked at the body of Claire Beddor. Welts and all. 

“I thought Claire was his human girl.” I frowned at him and he shook his head. I crossed my arms. “Rhys.” 

“I thought she gave me a fake name, when the Attor turned up with a girl.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I knew it wasn’t her. I lied to her said it was, now she’s come to claim Tamlin. Break the curse.” My heart stopped for a moment. 

“We’re going home.” My voice cracked. 

“Not until she completes three tasks of her choosing.” He pointed his chin towards the bitch lounging on the throne. I looked back at Rhys.

“Think she can?” He nodded with a smile. A real smile on his face for once. 

“Not without a helping hand.” 

“Rhysand!” Amarantha called him over. He leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. 

“Lucien needs to help her heal. Go tell him.” Rhys whispered. I nodded as he brushed past going over to red haired witch. 

Things were beginning to change around here. Amarantha seemed to be on edge, even worse than the weeks leading up to the end of Tamlin’s 50 years. Everyone under the mountain could feel the change in her. That she was suddenly threatened by a human girl, maybe not realising this herself. 

I shoved the glass into the arms of someone walking by and swayed my hips over to the broken soul Lucien. This girl better be worth it. I tapped Lucien on the nose of his fox mask and trailed down to his lips where he grabbed my wrist and stared me down with his golden eye. I smirked. 

“Id like you to unhand me now.” I asked sweetly. Keep the mask I told myself. He let my hand drop and drunk more wine. Seems like he was drinking to forget.  
“What do you want Elvie?” He snapped. 

“Me?” I placed my hand on my chest and feigned shocked. “What makes you think I want anything from you foxy?” He just stared at me. Fake it Elvie. “Okay, okay you got me.” I put my hands up in the arm at him. I leaned closer to him so my whisper would carry to his ear. 

“What you’re going to do is simple. Guards change every three hours. So just before change over youre going to visit that little human girl, and you’re going to help her as much as you can. Do you hear me? I shouldn’t have to ask twice, youre quite fond of her too right?” I leaned back. Lucien nodded at me taking another sip. “Good foxy.”  
I walked away leaving him to drown in his self-pity. I had enough of my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Humans had always been fascinating to me. The night court had embellished slaves long before the rest of the courts, I had never met any humans unless they were stupid enough to try and cross the wall. They thought it was magical here. I’m sure that’s what Feyre thought too before she ended up here, Under the Mountain. I watched her as she killed Middengard Worm and she sparked my curiosity further. The girl had just won and then decided to risk her life by taking the sharp bone. A few seconds to aim and then threw it right at Amarantha.

For a moment it as like time had slowed, and everyone had stopped breathing. For a moment my mask cracked and I showed emotion. For Feyre’s sake, it landed at her feet but splattered her white gown. I closed my eyes for a moment, this was bound to be Amarantha in a bad mood and I knew my brother and I would take the fall with our bodies or pain. My pity towards Feyre had disappeared, she had won what was the point in risking her life.

“Naughty.” She tsked at her. Amarantha picked up a piece of paper while Feyre glanced at Tamlin who was sitting next to Amarantha with not a single emotion on his face, that was nothing new. “I suppose you’ll be happy to learn most of my court lost a good deal of money tonight.” I wrapped my arm around Rhys’ and glanced at his stone cold face.   
“Yes, id say almost my entire court bet on you dying within the first minute; some said you’d last five and” She cut herself off and in the corner of her eye looked at me and my brother. “Take her away. I tire of her mundane face.” The Attor dragged Feyre out of the room, returning her to the cell. “Rysand, Elvie, come here.”

Me and my brother stepped in front of her. I let go of Rhys arm and she glared down on us. 

“The fae who bet she’d win and the one who didn’t bet at all.” Amarantha had everyone looking at us. She stepped down from her throne and walked around Rhys. “I don’t like when my whores don’t play my games the way I want.” I flinched at the word ‘whore’ that’s all I was now. Once I was the daughter of Velaris, now a whore.   
I shivered at her touch as she moved over to me, her lips grazed over my neck as she oved my hair over my shoulder. Her breath so close to me I could taste the wine.   
“Hold her mind, Rhys.” I stepped away from her as Rhys growled. 

“What?” 

“Hold her mind. Or I’ll kill her.” Her threats to kill me or my brother were not new. But she had never pitted us against each other. I looked at Rhys and shook my head.   
“No Rhys.” I whispered. My mask was gone. Rhys was too powerful even with his powers weakened, the slightest wrong move and he could shatter me. Rhys didn’t move and his face like stone. I slowly shook my head again then the only person in the whole world who break down my barriers looked down and did it.   
I froze, not by choice. I had no control of my body and I didn’t have the strength to fight him out either. I couldn’t look weak though. This is what she wanted. Feyre had ruined her fun and she wanted to make some more. 

“Good boy. Now break her heart. Make her remember something sad.” Rhys looked away with his eyes clenched. Please don’t I begged.   
Dying would have been better than what he was showing me. Making me remember. I saw there heads right in front of me all over again, my little sister’s eyes stared right at me and I couldn’t look away, I was screaming and it was ringing in my ears but this time there was no Rhys, Az or Cass holding me. I was alone in the dark and my mother and sisters heads were all I had in my mind. I don’t know what my physical body was doing as my mind was being reminded of the worse day of my life over and over. I could imagine she was laughing though. 

As I was invaded, and forced to relive that memory, my heart broke into a million piece and Id rather be dead then my brother causes me this mental torture. I had to make him stop with every last bit of my strength and shoved him a memory straight back of something nearly as painful. A memory of Starfall, with Az and Cass when we were younger. All of us happy and laughing. Screw you Rhysand. Rhys left my mind and before I passed out I saw Amarantha kiss him.  
I woke up out of my dress, back in my rooms. I held my head as the throbbing started, slowly I sat up and felt the tight braids in my hair. Cerridwen and Nuala must have undressed me and braided my hair after I passed out. Without windows I couldn’t even tell what time it was, I didn’t know how long I had been asleep for until Nuala came in with my washed and pressed clothes. I pulled the sheets up against my cold body, yawning. 

“Elvie, you’re awake. I’ll be sure to get you something to eat, I’m just putting away your clothes.”

“How long have I been asleep?” 

“A couple of days. Lord Rysand has been beside himself.” She set the clothes on the dusty dresser and came over to straighten the sheets. 

“Rhys can burn down here.” I told her. She didn’t reply back to my comment. 

“I’ll be back.” She said and left the room.

How could he do that to me? I was his sister, my mind was my own and that’s what we had agreed for 350 years. I wished I was dead because Feyre wasn’t going to make it, not with all the damage done to her body during the task and I bet she was dead right now. 

I showered, hoping that freshening up would cure the headache. I wrapped the towel around me as I heard my door open. 

“Nuala? Cerridwen?” I poked my head out the little bathroom. There sitting perched on the edge of my bed was Rhys. He looked worse for wear, his hair was a mess and his clothes were ragged, he was just as pale looking as me. “Get out.” I snarled. He looked up at me. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked as if nothing had happened. 

“Get out, Rhysand. I swear to the cauldron.”

“Please, im sorry.” He whispered and stood up taking steps towards me. I stepped back.

“What you did crossed the line. How could you Rhys. There were so many more ways to get through that. Tell me to fake it. Pretend, an act like we always put on.”

“This is what she wants. We’re the only two people in this world that can stop this.” 

“You let her Rhysand! Id rather be dead, than remember the rotting heads of our mother and sister.” I shouted. He flinched. “You did this. Now leave.” I snarled.   
Rhysand turned around and left, slamming my door. And when I knew he couldn’t hear me anymore I let myself fall to the floor and cry. Crying made me weak. I was weak because of I didn’t know how much more there was of me left. This was it now. I stopped caring. I’ll rot in silence. I knew I’d never see home again and it was time to accept it. Be her whore and empty. 

Days went by where I drank wine and whored myself to her. I didn’t dare speak to Rhys, I avoided him at every cost. Every time he came near me, I’d get closer to her and let myself be taken back to her chamber. And if I was lucky, she’d take Rhys back leaving me to dance and drink some more.  
Then one night my brother walked into the court room not alone. Her skin was barely covered and her skin was painted in the designs of our court, her hair clean and she looked gorgeous I was jealous of her for a split second. Tonight was different to other nights, It was midsummer and Amarantha was throwing a party to celebrate, she just wanted an excuse to make everyone bow at her feet. 

Now Feyre, walking in and bowing with Rhys was entertainment. Our scheming had come to an end because I wasn’t talking to him so now he had to get closer to Feyre jut to be able to pull it off. A part of me knew it was to try and twist Tamlin’s arm and punish him for the past and if Tamlin was to break this act of his then I’d leave my brother to rot at this very moment. I just rolled my eyes and chugged back more wine. I watched Rhys make Feyre do the same. 

Later on in the night I had to walk past my brother, who had poor Feyre draped across his lap, just to collect more and I knew I should have detoured when he called out at me. I sighed, spinning on my heel and walked towards him and his human play thing. She was completely out of it. 

“Elvie, please I need you.” He whispered, desperation in his voice. The same desperation I had when I wanted the images to stop. 

“You’re doing just fine on your own. I told you I am done with you.” I snapped. Little doe eyes Feyre stared at me with her drugged-up eyes, and I knew it was safe to talk to him.  
“Leave me to suffer in peace.” I went to walk away.

“Everything you’ve done for, to keep me strong, I haven’t forgotten and I’m going to get you home to prove it.” We’ll see Rhysand.

That night I was drowning in sweat sex and Amarantha as she wore down her own body, at least I thought anyway when I was dressing to leave, she called in her guard’s request Rhysand. Out of habit my heart tinged and I thought I had done my job well. Except the feeling disappeared quickly and my whoring was now of my accord, the sex and wine to make me feel numb.


End file.
